


to hell with the pedestal

by infiniteeight



Series: Originally Posted on Tumblr [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU (different professions), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clint is a Muse and Phil is his assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to hell with the pedestal

Muses are supposed to remain remote, to be beautiful and perfect, to set themselves up on a pedestal and invoke inspiration and a desire to impress, but to remain forever out of reach. If your assignment knows you, they tell you, then the mystery fades and you become ordinary. Inspiration becomes taken for granted, and swiftly vanishes.

But when Phil spreads Clint out on purple sheets, candlelight flickering over their skin, and murmurs, “Happy anniversary,” into his mouth, the wonder is just as bright in his eyes as it was the first day he said, “Stay,” and Clint said, “Yes.”

~!~


End file.
